meeping_world_of_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forgotten But Never Gone part 8
I know there's already so much wrong with this but time to make it even worse. November 12, 2017 Moona's POV Looking for that house in Minnesota took a long time but now we're finally here. This house looks exactly like the one in Rapunza's picture. I wonder why nobody has ever fixed or replaced the house. "We're finally here," DBee says. "I wonder why Rapunza recommended this. It's so broken and all." "Let's go inside," I say. "Maybe there's a pleasant surprise." We go inside by walking through the door but it's as broken inside as it is outside. Everything here looks like it's been untouched for decades. We go upstairs and notice one room where not everything is broken. There's a computer that looks too new to belong in this house. We take a closer look at it and it also has Tadashi written on it. "Is this Snow's home?" I ask. "DBee, you said Snow still visits Minnesota occasionally. Snowstorms. This probably explains why Snow comes to the Wiki so rarely." "But why would Rapunza know about it?" DBee asks. "And why would she recommend it to us?" "Because I wanted to meet you," I hear a voice. We turn around and notice that the person looks exactly like the pictures of Rapunza. "You're like us too?" I ask. "You knew we were like this." "Of course I did," she says. "I knew it wasn't a coincidence that DBee just happened to introduce a friend called PetStarPlanet. That's how I figured out. Snow never told me he had met you as well." "I guess he didn't want us to talk about what we are in any chats," DBee says. "Some people might be able to read our private chats and figure out the truth, causing the universe to end." "Anyway, I need to tell you something," Rapunza says. "Tap and Paige got forgotten as well." "They too?" DBee asks. "Is there any Meeper left who didn't get forgotten at any point?" "Absol and Itten," Rapunza says. "They quit for a year before but at least everyone still remembers the time they were originally here. Unless they're like us and got forgotten as well. Oh, and there's also Tay. G3 and ET quit recently but we didn't forget about them either." "But these realities are getting so much worse," I say. "J-Hope became one of us too. I know he's not a Meeper but he's DBee's love Hobi." "By the way, I don't think we ever introduced ourselves," DBee says. "I'm DBee." "I'm PSP," I say. "Or Star. Or whatever you want to call me." "I'm Cake," Lotta says. "Star's best friend and the new Meeper." "And I'm Llama," Llama says. Rapunza looks at her with a shocked expression. "Oh, so that's why one of the Kik groups disappeared recently," Rapunza says. "The one we never used anyway. But still, I don't think we should trust Llama." "I haven't let her recreate any of her 666 billion accounts," DBee says. "666 billion? Seriously?" Rapunza asks. "Did you have to use the Devil's number?" "Well, she did claim to be Satan's little sister," DBee says. "I want to look at images of Yandere-chan," Llama says. "She always wants to," DBee says. "Hey, did I miss anything important?" I hear a voice. "This is Eclipsa," Rapunza says. "She joined Wikia on my computer but I never told anyone we knew each other. She was a Meeper known as Queen in a previous reality." We introduce ourselves to Eclipsa. "So, it is true," DBee says. "You are Queen." "Yes, it's me," Eclipsa says. "Rapunza gave me the chance to join Meependale again as long as I don't tell about my past account." "By the way, does Snow occasionally come here," I ask. "Yes," Rapunza answers. "I always get excited when he visits. Snow has always been like an older brother to me." "I'm assuming you've known each other for a long time," I say. "For over 70 years," Rapunza says. "You know that one time when you suspected my year of birth was 1930? You were right. I was born on April 20, 1930. Since the time you posted that comment, I've been suspicious of you. But that comment also helped me choose a year of birth I would start to use online from then on." "So, how old are you now?" I ask. "I mean like physically." "I'm 13," Rapunza says. "I've been like this since 1943. Snowy got forgotten 2 years after me. I had to tell him everything about how we had known each other and it took him a while to believe it." "Do you know why he comes here so rarely?" I ask. "He's still looking for his long lost love, Alex," Rapunza says. "I'll tell you the full story of this later. But he only had material for two laptops, and I'm assuming he gave the other to DBee, so that's why he never uses one during his searches." "But he used to be more active," I say. "I used to be there with Snow when he was looking for Alex," Rapunza explains. "However, eventually we decided that it would be better if I just stayed here with the laptop. It was around that time when we met Liz and she decided to stay with me." "Anyway, should we go back on the Meep Wiki?" Eclipsa asks. "Of course, we can only go two at a time." "Wait," I start. "During the voice chats and stuff like that, Rapunza and Snow were on different accounts and everything. How did it even work?" "Let's just say Snowy's Tadashi Computers have some unusual capabilities," Rapunza says. "Snowy has always been a genius. He's the most intelligent person I've ever met. If one person was to invent something that breaks the known laws of the universe, it would be him." "I'm pretty sure he already did it witb the Tadashi Computers," I say. "Yes, he did it using already existing technology but he was the one to truly allow us to contact people not like us." "That is both amazing and risky," DBee says. "You know the rule of what happens if people find out. While Snow is a genius, it is an invention by a genius that eventually leads to the destruction of the world." "Oh, the whole thing about someone discovering us leading to the destruction of the universe," Rapunza says. "It is truly a big responsibility. One that I shouldn't be trusted with." "What do you mean?" DBee asks. "The universe is still here. Nobody discovered our secret." "Someone almost did because of me," Rapunza says. "On October 29, PSP and I were having a private chat. We were talking about stuff casually when suddenly I might have accidentally revealed something about getting forgoten." "We only talked about the possibility of it," I say. "There's no way I could have figured out!" "Still, I couldn't risk it happening," Rapunza says. I notice that she starts crying. "Star, I'm such a horrible person. You went through this just because I made a horrible mistake." "No, Rapunza," I say. "It was a pumpkin-headed man." "He's an expert tracker and serial murderer," Rapunza tells us. "He's also an expert hider so that's why the police haven't caught him yet. I managed to contact him and promise him great rewards. Of course, I didn't actually have anything to offer but I tricked him into thinking I did." "So, you..." I start but can't finish. She really did that? "Yes," she says. "I sent a person to kill my friend. Do you all hate me now? You really should." "If I had heard about what you did when you actually did it," I say, "I would probably hate you more than anyone else. But no. I don't hate you." "How?" Rapunza asks. "How can you not hate me?" "Because everything that has happened since then has lead me to my friends," I say. "Including a friend I never knew existed." "I didn't know that would happen," Rapunza says. "You know, the moment I opened Kik on Halloween and didn't see you on the list of group members, I was relieved. I didn't know if you'd become like us. I thought you getting forgotten was still more likely." "Do you have any involvement in certain other Meepers getting forgotten?" DBee asks. "No," Rapunza answers. "Only PSP." "So, it was something else that happened to Tap and Paige," DBee says. "I wonder what." "Should we split up and look for them?" Eclipsa suggests. "We have two laptops now so one group can go looking while the other group can stay here." "Looking for a specific person takes ages," Rapunza says. "Not if you know where to look," Eclipsa says. "Tap left shortly after the news of the aliens. ET left shortly before it. The alien was with Mark Lee. I have a feeling that Tap went looking for that alien. So, what do you say?" "We would have to look for the place where the alien experiments are happening," DBee says. "But the location is secret." "We can try," Eclipsa says. November 13, 2017 Absol's POV "Absol! Wake up! We got an invitation to see the alien," I hear Itten's voice. "They chose one random family from each country and we were chosen from the UK." "What kind of weird system is that?" I ask. "Which of our parents is coming?" "Neither," Itten says. "The system counted anyone above the age of 17 as an adult with their own family. But the rules say a family must have at least two people and since you're not married and don't have any children, they chose me, your younger sister, to come with you." "A very weird system," I say. "Anyway, a car is going to pick us up in a few minutes and take us to the airport," Itten tells me. "Then a plane, with people from other countries already in it, will take us to the alien's location." "Are you sure we can trust that?" I ask. "Itten, they could be liars trying to kidnap us." "The letter came with a picture of an alien in the research area," Itten says. "I did some research and no image like that could be found in Google Images." "I'm still not convinced," I say. Suddenly, we hear an angry voice. "You will come," a man says. He is wearing a suit and sunglasses. "The alien needs to meet people from every country in the world!" "Every country?" I ask. "How do you even get people from a country like North Korea?" "No questioning!" the man shouts. "Come or we will forcefully take you!" "If you forcefully do it, it is considered kidnapping and you will get arrested," I say. "Actually, we have legal permission to do this," the man says and shows us some kind of legal document. "No more questions! Come with us, Amy and..." "It's Absol and Itten," I say. "I'm Absol, she's Itten. Do not call us by our real names." "Fine," the man says. "We paid for the flight and everything else so this will be free for you. You will be back home in three days. You are only allowed to use phones while guarded by someone from the official alien research team." Category:Fanfic Category:Forgotten But Never Gone Category:Star's Stuff